


you're cold and i burn, i guess i'll never learn

by pepecalum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, jonah is michael's little brother, jonah is the ultimate shipper, luke works at a kids summer camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepecalum/pseuds/pepecalum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke works at a kids summer camp and Michael's little bro is Luke favourite kid. Jonah only talks about Michael and Luke is interested as heck. They might just be the perfect match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're cold and i burn, i guess i'll never learn

Luke’s POV

I walked through the old hall of the cabin and out the door to go meet the the other councillors. A smile wedged its way onto my face as I thought about my job. I loved kids. Even the misbehaved ones always seemed to love me. Maybe it was my childish demeanour but there was a certain wonder they held compared to adults. So as I met up with Calum and Ashton, the other two camp councillors, I had a familiar two hands wrap their way around my torso. 

“Luke!” My favourite kid, Jonah, exclaimed. Yeah I know, you’re not supposed to have a favourite kid. I did anyway.

“Hey buddy!” I leant down and wrapped my arms properly around him and he let out a happy giggle.

Jonah was a quiet kid. The only thing he ever wanted to talk about was his older brother, which I thought was very admirable. You definitely had to have been an awesome person to leave such an impression on a young kid. From what I’ve heard, this older brother loved video games, guitar (which he would teach Jonah how to play too) and jokes. Jonah would sit down and talk about how he wanted to be just like his brother everyday. I reminded myself to ask how old his brother was.

“What’s for breakfast?” I asked Jonah. 

“Waffles!” He laughed, fixing the hair he had messed up. Jonah had said that he cut his hair exactly like his brothers but he wasn’t allowed to dye it like him just yet. I thought it was adorable.

“Aw, yes” I laughed, “alright, go and steal them from Jake for me, dude.” 

He nodded once seriously before dashing off into the cafeteria. I let out another laugh and turned around and greeted Calum and Ashton.

“That little dude loves you man.” Calum said, smiling.

“All he talks about is his brother, he must be a good guy.” I said, playing with the ring on my pinky.

We walked towards the cafeteria and sat down on the camp councillors table.

I loved this place. I remember going here for years and years as a kid and doing all of the activities. When I got older, I decided I just didn’t want to leave and Gale, the manager, asked me if I’d like to become a camp councillor instead. I agreed immediately. That’s how all of us got our jobs here, from moving up the ranks from a kid to a councillor. Calum and Ashton both were in the group above me but got hired at the same time as me.

Today was the last day of the two week camp. I still had a couple days to get back home before I started my first year at Uni. Kids were eating breakfast quick before everyone got packed up and parents picked up kids to leave.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jonah come from Jakes table with a guilty look in his eyes. He plopped down next to me on the councillor table and looked at me. Slowly his hands came from behind he back and he revealed he was holding at least 10 waffles. We both burst out laughing as he chucked them on our plates. We high-fived quickly before digging into the waffles. I didn’t really mind that his hands had been over them, I’d eaten much much worse in my years of doing this job.

I leant down to Jonah’s ear height and asked, “How old’s your brother?”

His face lighted up like a Christmas tree. I asked daily about his brother mainly because I wanted to know, Partly because I wanted to see him talk about something he loved.

“He’s Eighteen. Did you know he’s coming to pick me up really soon? And he’s starting Uni this year like you!” Jonah rushed out. 

I smiled back. Ok, I hope Jonah’s brother is hot, cause he seems like an awesome guy.

********

I stood outside with my own bags by my feet while I waited for kids to say their goodbyes. I was supposed to be looking over everyone, making sure kids got into the right car, you know, make sure no one got abducted. Two little girls came over and I gave them a big hug and told them I’d see them next summer. They looked at each other and giggled, running back to their parents car. I smiled at their mother and waved. She waved back. 

Next, I was almost knocked over by two very heavy males.

“We get to go home earlyyyyy.” Calum sang, his arm over my shoulder. Ashton seemed to be holding both of their gear, not even looking the least bit fazed by the weight. 

“Not fair.” I pouted. 

“Hey! You might finally get to spot Jonah’s brother! Didn’t he say he was coming to pick him up?” Ashton exclaimed.

My eyes widened. Yeah, I might. I had to find Jonah before he left. 

I said my goodbyes to the boys before helping them get their bags in their car. Then I started to search for Jonah. I had an agenda now, I wanted to meet this wonderful brother of his.

I spotted a bright red hue of hair in the distance and the familiar little boy packing bags into a car.

“Jonah!” I yelled, heading over to his car.

He looked up from the suitcase and his eyes lit up. He dropped the case and ran over to me. I gave him another hug before asking,

“You weren’t going to leave before saying goodbye to your favourite councillor were you?” I asked faking shock.

“What? No! I was about to find you but I wanted to say Hi to Michael and then I wanted you two to meet because I want you two to be friends! Then you can hang at my house whenever you want and you can teach me how to sing while Michael plays the guitar!” Jonah listed off excitedly.

“Its ok buddy,” I laughed. “I’d love to meet your brother.” 

“Brother?” I heard a caramel voice say.

I looked up to find the rest of the red hue of hair. I was knocked stunned into my position, knealing with Jonah. God, those eyes were the colour of my dreams. His bright red hair framed his face and his lips, oh his lips. They looked like they had been permanently kissed by the gods and they had the perfect amount of colour to them to contrast his pale skin. 

“Michael, this is Luke. Luke, this is Michael.” Jonah said, gesturing to both of us.

“Oh my god you are so cute.” I said before my brain could catch up with my mouth. I slapped a hand over it before I could let out anything more embarrassing.  
I heard Michael laugh, tipping his head back. It was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. It was then I realised I was whipped for Jonah’s brother and he hadn’t even said more than two words.

Michael reached out and grasped my hand, we shook it for a while and I realised that it had been more than two minutes and we had just been staring into each others eyes. I cleared my throat and Michael shook his head out of his daze. 

“So this is the infamous Luke.” Michael stated, looking down to Jonah.

“Yeah, he’s my best friend, I wanted you two to meet.” Jonah said. I could literally feel my heart warm at his words. Jonah’s eyes resembled the heart eyes emoji as he looked between Michael and I. 

Michael still hadn’t let go of my hand and I don’t think I ever wanted him to. He looked back and me and smiled. It looked like a silent thank you for watching his brother.

“Hey Luke, do you need a ride home?” He asked, gaze unwavering. His hand warm as he intertwined our fingers instead of just grasping my palm.

I had a strong urge to drop a couple backflips right her, right now. If there was such thing as love at first sight, I think this was as close as anyone has ever gotten to it. 

“I have to stay for a couple hours to wrap up but I can get someone to cover me.” I grinned, not even worried about seeming desperate.

“Great.” Michael smiled, so sweet and tender, I felt my insides churn happily. I had never ever in my eighteen years of living fallen for someone so hard and so quickly. I was slightly alarmed at the rate, but ecstatic just the same.

I nodded my head once, unable to take my eyes off Michael before disconnecting our hands and jogging off to find someone who could cover my shift. Finally I came to my cabin where I saw Jared packing up his things in a bright blue suitcase.

“Hey buddy, do you think you could do me the biggest favour?” I pleaded, hoping he would get the message that I was desperate.

“Of course, Luke, what is it?” Jared turned around, a pair of boxers in his hands.

“Ok I may have just met the love of my life out there and he just offered me a ride home and who am I to deny the only chance I will probably ever get with him-“ I took a big breath, “and so I’m pleading with you can you please please please cover my last couple of hours and just make sure everyone gets into their cars safely.”

Jared’s lips turned up gradually through my speech, He nodded his head before saying, “Well who am I to stand in the way of true romance, course I’ll cover for you.”

Before Jared could finish his sentence I pulled him into a big hug and thanked him a million times over, blowing him a kiss, I picked up my bags and ran out the door, Jared pretending to throw roses at my feet as I did so. I laughed, I knew I picked a good roommate.

I met up with Michael and Jonah at the car, Michael buckling Jonah up in the backseat, even though the ten year old was throughly capable of doing it himself. I already knew Michael was just as good a big brother as his little brother made him out to be. Jonah’s face had not stopped smiling since I had seen him with Michael, you could literally see the love radiating off of him. I guess I probably looked the same.  
Even with his back turned to me, Michael was beautiful. His features tied in so nicely together to create such a tough yet cute looking guy. He looked like one to settle down and play video games for 24 hours straight but beat a guy up if he even came close to laying a finger on Jonah. And his voice… I had no words. The sweet sound I could listen hours to. 

I knew I was also getting ahead of myself, maybe even slightly crazy, but you see. Michael had that effect on people. Even parents turned around to look at the bright red hair, but stayed watching for his warm smile and kind eyes. This has maybe been the best decision I have made.

Michael turned from buckling up Jonah to run smack bang into me. I let out a startled ‘oof’ and then two hands were on my hips, steading me. Electricity coursed through my veins at his touch, running its way all the way through to the tips of my fingers. My face was hot and my body was also becoming hot, heart beating too fast. I stepped out of his grip to give myself some breathing room, he was intoxicating. 

“I came back.” I whispered. Why was I whispering?

“I know. I’m glad you did.” He whispered back, our bodies still too close. “Go one chuck your things in and lets get out of here.”

I had never heard such sweeter words.

**Author's Note:**

> title from the 1975's settle down, if this is anyone else's title lemme know and i'll change it homies.
> 
> feedback is much appreciated xxx


End file.
